In a conventional time division duplex (TDD) system, a transmitter within the system is temporarily deactivated during receive time slots in order to reduce power consumption. However, once a turn on command is initiated, the bias current of a power amplifier (PA) in the transmitter requires a significant amount of time to move from its shut down value to its desired quiescent value. This type of time varying bias results in a proportional change in the PA insertion phase, which in turn will result in a rotation of the signal constellation.
An insertion phase variation will occur even if the input power of the transmitter is held constant. As a result, performance degradation of phase sensitive receiver algorithms at the beginning of time slots will occur unless the insertion phase variation is reduced and kept within some acceptable level when the transmitter is activated (i.e., turned on). A method and system for compensating for phase variations caused by activating the transmitter is desired.